


electric blue

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), How Do I Tag, Possession, max and jasper are buddies :), possible future dadvid, tags will change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: max goes to spooky island, and gives his friend some advice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	electric blue

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first camp camp fic that im posting so,,,, im a little nervous HFJFJFM,, if this gets popular enough i might write more chapters?? atm its just a oneshot but im totally down to write more!! :D but yeah! i hope u enjoy,,,, and please dont yell at me for any mistakes im very dumb

Max often found himself on Spooky Island during days when even he couldn’t tolerate the overly-excitable Nikki and critically sarcastic Neil. Before, his place of respite had been the lake, but ever since he had told Gwen about it, she had practically made it her second home. Whenever she wasn’t running camptivities with David, it was almost certain she was hidden among the bushes at the edge of the lake, scribbling in her notebook stories of her and British time-lords having several babies. That wasn’t something that Max wanted /anything/ to do with, frankly, and he had been quick to relocate. Spooky Island had been the perfect option, since Quartermaster didn’t go there during the day (thank god for that), and neither did any of their rival camps (Spooky Island technically belonged to Camp Campbell due to the fact that Campbell’s mansion was situated dead-centre there). The only flaw of coming to Spooky Island was fairly evident as soon as anyone stepped onto the shore.

Max let the shoddy boat he rode in do most of the work for him, drifting him safely onto land. He dropped the oars back into the safety of the boat, as he himself hopped onto the sandy shore beneath him. It’d be any second now.

“Max,” a familiar voice chirped, stepping out from the bushes. Jasper had a habit of hiding there — he was curious enough to explore any sign of someone visiting, but smart enough to keep a fair distance, “it’s rad to see you again, broski!”

The flaw of Spooky Island rested solely on him. Jasper. Max would’ve told him to fuck off and leave him alone long ago, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was literally unable to leave, and that Max felt kind of bad that 90% of the time, his only chance to interact with anyone was with horny old people. For those reasons, Max tolerated the 90’s references, and the shitty slang, and the boys obsession with pogs. Max hated those stupid pogs, but it gave him a chance to swipe a few more bottles of the good stuff from Campbell’s wine cellar.

“Yeah, yeah,” Max replied dismissively, walking straight through the ghostly boy, in a beeline to his current hideout. Unsurprisingly, Jasper followed — it was always the same. Even if Max tried to lose him, Jasper knew were he would most likely be anyways, so it’d be a waste of time and effort.

“I’m surprised you came back so quick, man. The last time you swung by was yesterday,” Jasper commented absentmindedly as they walked through the woods. Max cursed to himself occasionally as the fabric of his jeans got caught on some plant, or his hoodies hood got caught on a branch, “I figured you would’ve dipped for a few days before you came back.”

“Well, here I am,” Max said, rolling his eyes. Fourteen years of living on Spooky Island alone must’ve made Jasper desperate for anyone to listen to anything he had to say, other than the wildlife that lived like he wasn’t there.

“It’s coolio, though, man! Maybe you’ll actually win at pogs this time,” the ghost said with a laugh. Max never won at pogs, mainly because he hadn’t listened to Jasper when he explained the rules, but also because he didn’t care enough to fully participate. Even if he tried, Jasper was a formidable foe, and would probably beat him anyways. It’s not like the other boy didn’t have plenty of time to practise.

Finally, they reached the clearing Max had called home. Jasper passed through the branches blocking the entrance without issue, and Max followed behind him shortly after, once he had managed to get the blockage out of his way.

The clearing was fairly standard. There were plenty of weeds and plants covering the ground, and a fallen log laying on its side, slowly dying amongst the moss and bugs. It was still strong enough to sit on, however, so it had became Max’s current resting spot. Above them, the branches of trees tangled together, creating a speckled pattern of light to fall onto anything that laid under them. Occasionally, one would be able to see birds resting up there, scouting for their next meal, before flying off in a hurry somewhere else. For an island practically abandoned, the place was bursting with life, Max had come to discover.

He wordlessly took his place on the log, swinging his legs a bit as he took David’s stolen phone out of his hoodie pocket. Jasper leaned over his shoulder, watching him tap and swipe through the phone with ease. The first time Max had shown the ghostly boy the device, he’d been absolutely bewitched, and that enchantment still lasted. He’d always find some new random button that’d do something cool, which Jasper would be completely blown away by. Last time they had met, it had been the flashlight function. 

“Hey, broski?” Jasper finally spoke up, after a few minutes of watching Max swipe through David’s tinder (it had become a hobby for him — trying to match David with the complete opposite of his type), “Why do you come here so often, anyways? Aren’t you meant to be at camp?”

“Those shitheads back at camp get on my nerves way too easily, so I come here to avoid them,” Max responded, fairly honestly. Jasper hummed at his response, still watching Max swipe away, before speaking up again.

“What about your friends, though? Nikki and Neil were their names, right?”

“I mean, they’re /slightly/ more tolerable, but even they can get unbearable at times.”

“But— but summer’s meant to be about having fun, not just hiding away on some random island!”

“If you want me to fuck off, Jasper, you can just say so,” Max said with a raised eyebrow, glancing over to the other, who had now taken a step away, to admire the nature around them.

“No, no, it’s totally cool, man,” Jasper quickly responded, putting his hands up defensively, “it’s just... if I were you, I’d want to go and explore! Do fun stuff, y’know?”

“Isn’t that kind of stuff the thing that got you killed in the first place?” Max questioned. When Jasper didn’t respond, Max put the phone down, turning his head to look at the other properly. “Wait— that was kind of shitty. I didn’t me—“

“It’s fine,” was all Jasper said in response. He was turned away, staring into the woodland ahead of him, at nothing in particular. Max could tell he was tense, and just.. left him to his own shit. He turned back to David’s phone instead, just looking through his camera roll now.

A few minutes of silence passed, before anyone spoke again. “Max?” Jasper finally said, looking over at the boy in question. It took Max a moment to look back over at him. “Do you.. do you think that I /could/ go back? Not back to the old Camp Campbell, but, just— back there in general.”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you can’t, man,” Max said, his expression just slightly sympathetic, “unless you possess some random kid or harass a white family that just moved into a house built on some ancient burial ground. Whatever movie cliché works best for you,” he said, jokingly, looking back at his phone.

“You— you think that could work?” Jasper responded, catching Max off-guard. He didn’t expect the boy to take his suggestions seriously, but he didn’t want to crush that little bug of hope he could hear in Jasper’s voice. So far, he hadn’t done anything to actually deserve that.

“Do what you want. I’m not stopping you.”

‘Would you.. would you help me?”

“Not like I’ve got anything better to do,” Max said, shrugging dismissively. It’s not like Jasper actually expected him to track down a house for him to haunt, did he?

Silence returned once again, except for the gently sound of the cool breeze flowing through the trees. Since, when Jasper walked, there were no footsteps, Max could only assume he had gone away, to go and find that dream white family he could convince to kill each other. That was what the ghosts always did in movies, and if he had taken Max’s suggestion so seriously... 

It wasn’t his problem what Jasper chose to do, in the end. At least, that’s what he thought.

“This might hurt,” was the last thing he heard Jasper say before he felt a pair of cold hands on his back. It was like they had gone straight through his hoodie and shirt, and were freezing his skin directly. He immediately tensed up in response, about to yell out, before he was sent falling forwards, off of the log he was sitting on, thanks to a harsh shove.

The impact of the fall took the wind from him, and it took him a few moments to compose himself. The hell /was/ that? He knew for a fact that Jasper couldn’t touch things. Neil had tried to touch him before, but has just fell straight through him, and ate shit in the dirt. But somehow— when they were the only ones there, he had managed to shove him. Shove him straight into the dirt, for no reason. He had even lost his grip on David’s phone; if that was broken, he was gonna get shit for it.

“What the /fuck/ was that for?!” Max yelled, angrily, pushing himself up with his arms. He grumbled curses as he turned, about to cuss Jasper to double death, but once he finally managed to look at the other boy, he felt his jaw drop, no words managing to actually form.

What he had expected to see was the same boy he always saw — pale skin, lively brown hair, high-top sneakers and electric blue eyes. That’s what Jasper always looked like, and as far as Max knew, he wasn’t able to shape-shift, or anything similar.

Instead, what he saw /this/ time was a head of curly black hair, a two-tone blue hoodie, a grinning smile and David’s phone, securely held in a tight grip.

It was him.

And his usual aqua eyes were ringed with a bright shine of electric blue.


End file.
